Goodnight
by lokisrightatrium
Summary: 12th Doctor x Reader one shot.


You'd never run quicker in your entire life. The Doctor pulled you by your hand into the TARDIS. After you both were safe inside the box, he slammed the door shut and ran to the console, pressing buttons and flicking switches. Your heart was beating quickly and your breaths were heavy. The Doctor looked up at you standing in the pathway and smiled at you. He parked the TARDIS.

"There, parked in space. The Sunflower Galaxy. You're a long way from home, 27 million light years away," the Doctor said, showing you the console. "So! What do you say, picnic on Neptune? Oh, I know! There's a planet where everyone speaks _backwards_!"

"Doctor," you warned, but he paid no mind.

"I've always wanted to take someone to Barcelona, not the city, the planet. Never had the time until now. I can take you there!"

"Doctor!" You shouted. He finally stopped his ranting and looked at you. "Let me just… catch my breath before we start running again."

"Ah, right. Sorry," he paused. "Adrenaline." He walked over to you and gave you a smile. "You're alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Think I got scraped by something, though," you replied, looking at your leg which indeed had a scrape on it.

"I've got some bandages in the first aid kit. Down the hall, three doors to the left. Possibly."

"I'll just do it later. I'm tired." You told him, just now realizing how close you were to him. _Shut up, Y/N. Don't let him know how you feel._ You pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you. Really, thank you. For everything."

He was stiff and awkward in the hug. "Erm… y'know, Y/N… I don't… I don't like the _hugging_."

"Yes you do," you chuckled. You then pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. "Are you leaving? Do you want to leave?"

"No!" You exclaimed. "I just…" you cleared your throat. "I need to tell you something."

He went back the console, focusing again on the buttons and levers. "Yes?"

"I…um. We've been travelling together for some time now and I-"

"Are, are you sure you don't want to leave? You're acting as if you're sick or dying and, quite frankly-"

"I love you," you blurted out. He stopped his fiddling and leaned against the console, sighing. "Doctor?"

"No, you don't."

"Sorry?"

"You don't love me! You can't!"

"Why not?!" You shouted.

"Because!" He shouted back.

"That's not an answer!"

" _Because_ … I'm… I'm me!"

"But Doctor," you stepped closer to him. "That's _why_ I love you. I love you because you're clever, brave, ridiculously idiotic, handsome, caring… what else can I say to tell you that I truly do love you?"

"I don't accept this," the Doctor said, avoiding your gaze.

"Why?"

"Because… if I tell you I feel the same way then it'll become real. And then you'll have to leave."

"Why would I have to leave?"

"Because everyone I love _dies_! And if I tell you that…that I love you," he paused. "Then you'll die too."

"Doctor… you told me that the safest place in the galaxy-in _all_ the galaxies-is right by your side. I'm not going to die just because you love me too."

"They'll use you against me. My enemies. The Daleks, the Cyberman, _anyone_!"

"But you love me, right? Because all I'm really hearing is that you love me too and that's why you're scared."

"I'm not scared," he muttered.

"Oh? Then why are you avoiding my questions? _Do you love me_?"

"Yes!" He shouted. "Yes… I do. Pack your bag."

"No!"

"Do as you're told!" He demanded, his Scottish accent thickening.

"Not if what you're telling me to is leave. I won't leave you. I can't."

"You _have_ to."

"But I won't," you again moved closer. You were so close to him that you could smell him, you could almost touch his jacket. You looked up into his eyes. "I won't leave you."

He sighed. "I can't change your mind, can I?"

"No," you smiled. "You can't."

He leaned down to you, his lips a centimetre away from yours. "Is it alright if I… kiss you."

"Always," you whispered before he took you in his arms and kissed you breathless. It was hesitant at first as if he wasn't sure he was doing the right thing. But after a few moments, it grew stronger, before you eventually broke apart, both of you gasping for breath.

"That was…"

"Nice," you finished for him. "Good. Very good."

"Yes," he nodded, before turning away again and pressing a hand to his cheek. you came up from behind him and pulled him into another hug.

"Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight, Y/N."

"I love you."

"…I love you too."

-00-


End file.
